Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of handling machinery, and more specifically, to a truck.
Description of Related Art
The Chinese utility model of CN 202864840 U with the date of authorized announcement Apr. 10, 2013 discloses a small-sized electric truck comprising a frame, bilaterally symmetrical forks disposed in front of the frame and a bearing wheel rocking carrier mechanism mounted at the front part of the forks' underside, wherein a driving wheel driven by a motor is provided at the back of the frame, a swing bearing is provided above the driving wheel, the driving wheel case is provided with an operating handle, the operating handle is operated by the swing bearing to turn the direction, the frame is provided with a power box in which a battery is provided, above the battery with an in-built charger is provided that is connected with a controller and a hydraulic pump station assembly, which controls the lifting and lowering of the forklifts, the battery supplies power for the controller, motor and hydraulic pump station assembly, and the operating handle is provided with an accelerator and an emergency reverse controller.
However, it is found in practice that the prior-art electric trucks have disadvantages such as the large volume and high cost of the hydraulic pump station and the relatively large volume of the trucks, which affects the steady operation.